Twilight Sisters
by Ability King KK
Summary: Two sisters. One the Twilight Princess, the other the Sorceress of Shadows. See their relationship before they have earned these titles as the seeds of jealousy are planted.


**Hey, my first **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** one-shot and of all people, it stars Midna and Veran. Y'know, I'm surprised no one has ever written something like this before. The theory of Veran being a Twili has been around for years and with Midna being such a popular character such a fic should have at least existed in some form. Since there's not though, I decided to write it myself. It would be nice to see other people's interpretations on this subject though.**

**Anyway, this fic takes place long before Midna meets Link for the first time and is obviously an AU since Veran is in it. On with the show!**

**-:-**

The Twilight Realm, a world of shadows. It is here that the race known as Twili live, under the abyss of twilight and away from the light of Hyrule and the rest of the outside world.

"And soon I will be the Queen of the Twilight," spoke a feminine voice.

The woman stood on the balcony of the Palace of Twilight, overlooking the land. She was a teal-skinned woman with a lightly armored dress that showed of her midriff and most of her breasts. She also wore a headdress that covered her right eye and curled forward in a horn-like protrusion. Her orange hair stuck out a little underneath her headdress.

"Now, now, Veran. Such confidence might be your downfall," spoke a voice from behind, making Veran scowl.

She turned to see a woman with similar features to herself. Same orange hair, same red eyes, and same teal skin in some places. The woman also wore black and green robes, signifying her status as part of the Twili Royal Family.

"Midna, to what do I owe the pleasure, my dear sister?" questioned Veran, letting her distaste for her sister be shown.

Midna just shrugged it off. "Nothing much, just wanted to know where you were is all."

"And why is that? Do you not trust me to be by myself? Or is it that Father does not trust me?"

"You know that is not true, sister. If anything, Father does not trust Zant."

"…True."

"I just wanted to find you, see if you wanted to spend some time together."

"Hmph, I have no time for such petty thoughts. I must train to become the next Queen. Beauty such as myself deserves no less after all," replied Veran, a conceited smirk on her face.

Midna could only roll her eyes at her sister's words. She then looked at her sister with all seriousness. "Veran, do not get your hopes too high. There is always the chance that you will not be picked as the next Queen."

Veran scowled at her sister. "Why? Because Father does not think I can handle it? Or is it because you are his favorite that I will not become the next queen?"

Midna narrowed her eyes at Veran. "First of all, Father loves us both equally, so do not even dare to think otherwise! Secondly, you know it is not Father, but the people who select the next ruler."

"Come off it, Midna! Even a lowly peasant could see that Father favors you more!" yelled Veran, glaring at her sister. "Even if it is the people who choose, Father will find a way to make you the next Twilight Princess!"

The other Twili remained calm throughout her sister's tirade. "Are you done?"

Veran gritted her teeth. "What?"

"I asked if you were done. Is your anger out of your system now?"

"What does it matter to you?!"

"Because you are my sister and even if what you say about Father is true, I still care for you and love you. I do not wish to see you walk this path. The same path Zant seems to walk down."

"…I am nothing like Zant."

"Then prove me wrong. Regardless of who becomes the next ruler, we are still sisters and I would hope that you would be there for me when I need you, just as I would be there for you."

With that, Midna took her leave, leaving Veran on the balcony to think about what she said. Veran clenched her fist as Midna's words rang through her head.

'_Foolish sister. Do not think your words would sway me so easily. I will become the next Queen and you will be nothing but a mere servant to me. I will get what I deserve, just as you will get what you deserve,'_ thought Veran, the dark thoughts floating around in her mind.

With a final dark laugh, Veran left the balcony and headed inside. She had much to plan for.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Oh Veran. Jealousy is most unbecoming of a woman.**

**With this one-shot done, I do plan on making a sequel of sorts. Not only would it be a sequel to this, but also a "sequel" to **_**Twilight Princess**_** as well. The summary would as so.**

**With Zant and Ganondorf defeated, peace has returned to the Twilight Realm and Midna has returned to reclaim her throne. Upon returning, she is stunned to find her sister Veran, who she thought was lost during Zant's takeover, standing in the throne room. She is further shocked when Veran attacks her without mercy. She find out that Veran had swooped in and took over the realm in the short time after Zant and Ganondorf's defeat. With what strength she has left, Midna escapes the Palace once more and must find a way to bring Link to the Twilight Realm to stop Veran.**

**Basically, the story would be a mix of **_**Twilight Princess**_** and **_**Oracle of Ages**_**, without the time traveling. When I will get around to it, I don't know. I still need to get a new laptop and that's my number one priority right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Ja ne!**


End file.
